OS Isabella et Jasper
by Rosaline-Narcisse
Summary: Je l'aimais mais pas lui. Peut être faut-il que je fasse mon deuil ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais quoi de mieux pour le revoir que d'aller à cette réunion d'ancien élève.
1. Chapter 1

**OS : Isabella et Jasper**

**Coucou,  
Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que le premier.  
Bonne lecture.**

******Disclamer : Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à S. Meyer**

* * *

- Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ? Me demande mon ex-mari.  
- Oui Démétri, je lui réponds.  
Il soupire. J'embrasse mes deux enfants.  
- Tu rentres quand maman ?  
- Après demain Aaron.  
- Pouquoi on peut pas venir avec toi ?  
- Parce que je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de vous Charline.  
- Mais...  
- Ecoute maman ma puce, dit Démétri.  
Elle se met à bouder et je les embrasse une dernière fois.  
- Prend soin d'eux Dem.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Belly.

Je vais enfin revoir Forks après dix ans.

Une fois mon diplôme en poche, j'avais quitté ma ville natale. J'avais fait mes études à Miami et y étais restée puisque j'avais rencontré Démétri.  
J'aurais pu rester à Forks et aller à l'université de Seattle mais je ne voulais pas le croiser. Lui, Jasper, mon meilleur ami. J'avais donc fui pour ne jamais revenir même pas pour revoir mes parents qui devaient se déplacer pour voir leur petits enfants. Enfin... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mon ancien lycée organise une réunion pour ma promotion et j'ai décidé d'y aller.

- Ma chéri ! S'exclame ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.  
- Laisse la respirer Renée.  
Mon père fait pareil que ma mère.  
- Alors, comment c'est passé le voyage ? Comment vont les enfants ? Et Démétri ?  
Ma mère ne cesse de me poser des questions même après que nous soyons arrivé à la maison. Celle-ci n'a pas changé. Tout me rappelle mon enfance. Je me sens bien ici. Il faudra que j'amène Aaron et Charline un jour. Il faudra que je leur montre où j'ai grandi. Et mes parents seraient tellement heureux.  
- Je vais me préparer pour ce soir.  
Après m'être habillée et maquillée, je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis assez petite, fine, des yeux chocolats et une chevelure brune. Pour l'occasion, j'ai mis des talons, ce qui est un exploit vu ma maladresse. Ma robe beige s'arrête aux genoux. Elle a des fines bretelles et il y a un grand nœud marron à la taille.  
Je descends et reçois des compliments de la part de mes parents.

La réunion se tient dans la salle des fêtes. Je gare la voiture des mes parents et manque de trébucher quand je descends de celle-ci. Je n'aurais peut être pas du mettre des talons ! Mais c'est trop tard. Et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirige vers l'entrée de la salle.

J'épingle mon badge à ma robe et entre. La salle est bien assez bien décorée, dans les tons rouge. Je prends une coupe de champagne et cherche mon nom parmi tout ceux sur les tables. Je le trouve enfin et regarde alors les personnes qui sont avec moi. Par chance, son prénom ne sera pas là. Mais c'est sans compter sur ma malchance. Jasper sera donc à côté de moi, à droite. Je soupire. De l'autre côté, il y aura sa sœur. Et de chaque côté d'eux, leur conjoint. Il y aura aussi deux autres personnes que je connais bien. Et je me dis que je serais l'intruse. Ils se connaissent tous et font partis de la même famille. Je m'assois, ne supportant plus d'être debout avec ces maudits talons.

Je les vois arriver, tous les six ensemble. Ils me repèrent et me fixent. Ils pensaient que je n'allais pas venir ? Et bien il va falloir faire avec. Je plante alors mes yeux dans ceux de Jasper. Ils sont toujours aussi beaux, de ce bleu clair presque translucide. Et elle, Alice, est accrochée à lui. Je me trouve désespérante. J'aurais voulu être à sa place. J'aurais voulu que se soit moi qu'il enlace.

Ils s'approche et prennent place, Jasper à mes côtés. Ils ne parlent plus. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre et nous nous tournons vers le directeur que est sur l'estrade.  
- Bonjour à vous tous. Je suis heureux que vous aillez fait le déplacement sachant que certains habitent loin.  
Il continue son discours mais je ne l'écoute plus. Je pense au passé et surtout à ce que j'ai perdu.

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Jasper et moi avons toujours été ami. C'était mon meilleur ami, mon confident, la personne qui me connaissait le mieux. Il avait toujours été là. Nous avions fait tant des bêtises ensemble, qu'elles sont impossible à compter. Mais ils sont arrivés. Et il est tombé amoureux d'Alice. Je l'ai soutenu au début même si je souffrais quand je les voyais mais j'étais restée près de lui. Je n'étais pas gentille avec elle, je ne lui parlait pas mais il ne disait rien. Puis je l'avais ignoré car la douleur était trop forte. Et il s'était posé des questions.

_''  
__Il est dans mon salon, là, à tourner en rond.  
__- Arrête ! Je crie.  
__- __Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Pourquoi tu me fuis ? J'en ai marre je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sembles la détester. Tu es ma meilleure amie et __c'est la fille que j'aime. Pourquoi ?  
__- Tu veux vraiment savoir Jasper ?  
__- Oui.  
__- Alors je vais te le dire mais sache que plus rien ne sera pareil après. Je t'aime. Voilà, c'est simple, je t'aime. Et je supporte plus de te voir avec elle. Ça me fait de mal, ça me blesse. Je n'en peux plus de vous voir vous embrasser, vous enlacer à longueur de journée. C'est pourquoi je la déteste. Et que je te déteste pour le mal que tu me fais. Donc je te fuis, t'ignore, pensant que la douleur s'atténuera, mais rien ni fait.  
__Il s'est figé et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que les larmes commençait à couler sur mes joues.  
__- Maintenant pars.  
__Ce qu'il fait sans émettre un mot.  
''_

Depuis ce jour, entre nous, plus rien n'a existé. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Et je l'ai toujours aimé. C'est d'ailleurs la principale raison de notre divorce avec Démétri.

Le silence à la table est pesant. Nos entrées ont été servies et nous mangeons alors que personne n'ose briser ce silence.  
- Bon, nous n'allons pas rester comme ça. Alors Isabella...  
- C'est toujours Bella, Tanya, je la coupe.  
- Ah... Oui. Donc que deviens tu ?  
- J'habite Miami avec mes deux enfants.  
- Tu es marié alors ?  
- Non Rosalie, dis-je en regardant ma voisine de gauche. Divorcé.  
- Désolée.  
- Oh mais ce n'est pas grave. Démétri et moi sommes en bon terme.  
- Et tu fais quoi ? Me demande Edward.  
- Je travaille dans une grande maison d'édition. Et toi ?  
- Je suis médecin.  
- Vous faîtes quoi tous ? J'interroge les autres.  
J'apprends donc que Emmett est professeur de sport, Rosalie avocate et qu'ils habitent Port Angeles avec leur deux enfants : Esméa et Mathéo. Edward et Tanya qui est photographe, habitent à Seattle mais ils n'ont pas d'enfant. Comparé à Jasper et Alice qui en ont quatre. Et cela ne m'étonne pas, il en avait toujours voulu beaucoup.

_''  
Je suis dans le jardin en compagnie de mon meilleur ami. Il est assis en tailleur face et moi. Nous sommes en pleine discussion sur notre futur et là, la __conversation est portée sur les enfants.  
- Bellissima, tu m'écoutes ?  
- Oui oui.  
Il rigole.  
- Mais c'est vrai, je réplique.  
- Ah oui ? Et je disais quoi alors ?  
- Heu...  
Il s'avance vers moi.  
- J'attends.  
Il commence à me chatouiller.  
- Jazz, arrête, pitié ! Je le supplie alors que je me débats en riant.  
- Pas temps que tu m'auras avouer que tu ne m'écoutais pas ?  
- D'acords... Je... ne... t'écoutais... pas, je lui dis entre deux éclats de rire, ne pouvant plus tenir.  
Il s'allonge alors près de moi et je fais de même.  
- Tu me disais quoi donc ? Je demande.  
- Que plus tard, je voudrais avoir plus de quatre enfants, il me répond.  
- Moi aussi. Je veux une énorme famille.  
- Et tu sais quoi Bella ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu seras la première au courant du tout.  
- Toi aussi Jasper. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi.  
''_

Pour moi, c'est vrai, mais pour lui...  
Donc, comme je le disais, il a quatre enfants avec elle : Jasem, Gaël, Rosalyce et Ambre. Il est psychologue et Alice est gérante d'un magasin de luxe.  
- Et toi, tes enfants, comment s'appellent-ils ? Me demande Rosalie.  
Ah... Rosalie et les enfants. Elle les adore mais quand nous étions plus jeune, elle m'avait confié qu'elle aurait du mal à en avoir à cause de problèmes de santé qu'elle avait eu. Je suppose qu'elle doit aimer ses enfants tellement fort.  
- Aaron et Charline.

Depuis le début de la soirée, Jasper ne m'a pas adressé la parole tout comme Alice, sauf que ça, ce n'est pas trop grave. Mais lui, ça me blesse.  
En tout cas, il paraît heureux avec elle. Ils sont en train de danser, comme les autres en fait. Et moi je suis seule, à cette maudite table, à ressasser le passé alors qu'ils sont tous là, à s'amuser. Mais quelque chose m'empêche d'en faire de même.

Alice s'assois alors à côté de moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je siffle.  
- Je vois que ton comportement envers moi n'a pas changé.  
- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.  
- Mais c'est que tu essaierais drôle, elle réplique.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ? J'insiste.  
- Tu lui manques, elle déclare en regardant Jasper. Je le vois tous les jours. On ne parle jamais de toi, tu es tabou. Il en pleure parfois.  
Je suis choquée. Jasper ne pleure jamais. Durant toute notre enfance, le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu pleurer se compte sur les doigts de la main.  
- Je suppose que tu es surprise, elle reprend. Et tu sais ça me fait mal de savoir que ton absence le fait autant souffrir et que je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?  
- Mais tout. Si tu acceptais de refaire partit de sa vie...  
- Alors là non. Jamais. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. J'ai beaucoup trop souffert il y a des années.  
- Mais pourquoi, je n'ai jamais compris ?  
Je la regarde dans les yeux et lui dis.  
- Parce que je l'aimais et que je l'aime toujours.  
Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort. Je sens mes yeux me piquer. Je me lève brusquement et vais aux toilettes.

Quand j'arrive dans les toilettes, mes larmes coulent et je les efface vite, rageuse. Merci le waterproof !

Après une minute, je respire un bon coup et sort. Je me dirige vers la salle quand je heurte quelqu'un.  
Je prends la main tendue devant moi et me relève. Jasper est là, devant moi. Je veux le remercier mais je n'arrive pas à parler. Ma main est toujours dans la sienne mais je la retire vite.  
- Ne me touche pas, je dis.  
- On dirait que tu as retrouvé la parole, me taquine-t-il.  
Je veux passer mais il me bloque le passage.  
- Laisse moi passer.  
- Non.  
Et il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer car il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Divine sensation ! Nos lèvres bougent et je sens sa langue titiller mes lèvres que j'entrouvre. Sa langue se glisse à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Je me détache de lui et le gifle.  
- Non mais t'es malade, s'exclame-t-il, sa main sur sa joue.  
- Ne refais plus jamais ça.  
- Tu ne m'as pas repousser !  
- Va te faire foutre Jasper.  
- Bella...  
- Tais toi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire !  
- Oui, je t'ai embrassée.  
- Sauf que tu es marié, je siffle.  
- Merci de me rappeler.  
- De rien.  
- Et j'ai envi de le refaire, me dit-il sérieusement.  
- Jamais. Ne me touche plus jamais. Tu m'entends ?!  
Je le bouscule et commence à partir lorsqu'il me retient par le bras.  
- Te reverrai-je ? Il me demande.  
- Non. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas du revenir. Je m'inflige une souffrance.  
Il me lâche soudain comme si mon touché l'avait brûlé.  
- Tu resteras ma meilleure amie Isabella, me dit-il tristement.  
Je ne réponds pas et pars.

Je rentre chez mes parents. Je me couche épuisée par cette soirée. Je m'endors rapidement.

Quand je descends le lendemain, mes parents sont déjà débout.  
- Alors ma chéri, ça s'est bien passé hier ? Me demande ma mère.  
- Oui, oui.  
- Tu as revu Jasper ?  
Je lâche ma tasse de café qui s'écrase au sol.  
- Bella, m'interpelle mon père. Ça va ?  
- Désolée mais ma maladresse légendaire n'a pas disparu, je leur mens.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, me dis ma mère en me croyant.  
Elle n'a pas repéré mon malaise comparé à mon père qui voit que cette question m'a déstabilisée.

Mon avion n'est que demain alors je décide de sortir. Je vais me promener dans la forêt. Avec Jasper, nous le faisions souvent. J'arpente ses sentiers familiers. Je reconnais les arbres où mon meilleur ami et moi, nous amusions à grimper autrefois. Je laisse échapper quelques larmes de tristesse et de mélancolie. Je les essuie et chuchote.  
- Toi aussi, Jasper, tu resteras mon meilleur ami.  
Et je rebrousse chemin pour rentrer chez mes parents, faire mes valises.

Je me dis qu'en fait, j'ai eu raison de venir à cette réunion. Cela m'a permit de le revoir et de lui parler. J'ai fait la paix avec mon cœur. J'ai enfoui toute la douleur et tristesse au fond de moi et je ne garde maintenant que des bons souvenirs de Jasper. J'espère le revoir accidentellement quand j'amènerai mes deux monstres. L'espoir fait vivre Bella ! Je voudrais le voir avec ses enfants juste une fois même si je suis sûre qu'il est un père formidable. Mon avion décolle et je laisse mes pensées ici, dans l'état de Washington.

- Maman !  
Mes enfants sautent dans mes bras.  
- Vous m'avez manquée mes canailles !  
- Toi aussi, me disent-il en cœur.  
- Vous avez été gentil avec Papa ?  
- Oui !  
J'embrasse Démétri sur la joue et l'interroge du regard.  
- Mais oui Belly, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment s'est passée cette réunion ? Il me demande.  
- Assez bien, je lui réponds.  
Je regarde mes enfants et leur déclare.  
- Et vous savez quoi, aux prochaines vacances on ira voir Papy et Mamie.  
Ils laissent éclater leur joie et saute partout.  
- Papa, i' viendras avec nous ?  
J'observe ma fille.  
- Mais bien sûre ma chéri.  
Pour certaines personnes, cela pourrait paraître bizarre que mon ex-mari nous accompagne chez mes parents mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, Démétri et moi sommes restés amis. Et puis il s'entend bien avec eux, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le priver de vacances avec ses enfants.

Les enfants sont couchés. Démétri est encore là. Il habite dans un appartement au cœur de Miami alors que les enfants et moi habitons une petite maison.  
- Veux tu vraiment que je vienne avec vous aux prochaines vacances ? Il me demande soucieux.  
Il enfile sa veste pour partir et ouvre la porte d'entrée.  
- Mais oui. Mes parents t'adorent et puis, tu seras avec les enfants.  
- Avant, tu refusais catégoriquement que nous allions à Forks, pourquoi ?  
- La peur de revoir Jasper.  
Il soupire.  
- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
- J'ai fait mon deuil Dem, mon deuil de l'amour que je lui porte. Enfin, je commence à le faire.  
Il m'embrasse sur le front et part en refermant la porte.

* * *

**Avez-vous aimé ou pas ? A vous de me le dire. ;)  
****Bis...  
Rosaline-Narcisse**


	2. Remerciement

**Coucou,**

**Merci pour les review que vous avez laissé.**

**Pour les anonymes :**

**Claire : Merci pour ta review.**

**Visiteuse : Merci de m'avoir lu. Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais je n'ai prévu aucune suite pour cet OS.**

**Aellina : Ravie que cela t'ait plus, car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, donc de rien. Et oui, je n'avais pas envi qu'ils finissent ensembles... **

**Bis...**  
**R-N**


End file.
